Core B is designed to provide a centralized resource for neuroanatomical, neurochemical, neurotransmitter receptors in the CNS and in the periphery, and for in situ hybridization studies. To provide a centralized resource for molecular pharmacology, isolation of the total RNA, solution hybridization-nuclease protection assays, PCR assays and slot blot RNA analysis, Western blot analysis, and assays for measurements of Tk peptides, BK and cytokines. The core director will be responsible for overseeing operation of the core; co-investigators and consultants will be available to train investigators, research associates and research technicians. By providing a central facility, the core will facilitate standardization of anatomical, neurochemical and molecular pharmacological methods and assure uniform criteria for data analysis. As an additional service, the core will advise investigators concerning the use of pharmacological tools to manipulate physiological systems and provide a central repository of bioactive compounds (drug library) for the use of individual investigators. This service will eliminate duplicate ordering of bioactive agents and assure proper receptor pharmacological methods, or purchase of necessary equipments and supplies.